Together Forever
by CallMeFrankie
Summary: Stella and Ray. No one knew the truth about them; no one knew their real story. They were inseparable. Together forever, just like Ray promised.


**This is just to say I'm sorry for not posting any stories in a while... Some people were pretty pissed about it, especially one of my dedicated and wonderful readers, ****Madame Degrassi19820****, this story is for you!**

**Oh! Any ideas, plots, collabs or requested pairings are welcome!**

**Please review me!**

**Again, this is for you Madame Degrassi19820, it's your favourite pairing :)**

* * *

Ray and Stella.

Stella and Ray.

Everyone expected their relationship to last no more than a few days, I mean they were enemies from the start, they always argued every day. Who knew they would last?

Everyone thought Ray would cheat on Stella with a blond haired, blue eyed bitch, but he didn't. Everyone though Stella would tire of his arrogance and eventually leave him, but she didn't.

People made bets that they would break up after a week, but lots of people lost money on their 7th day of dating, eventually those weeks of dating turned into months and soon enough, they had been together for more than a year.

Everyone thought it was a joke or a way for Ray to get more popular, but who could blame them? They were a very strange couple, both having stubborn minds could've hurt their relationship. But it didn't.

They still argued, but if you watched them closely, you would notice the corners of their mouths would slightly lift into a smile every now and then.

They had a hard relationship, not between the two, but with everyone else. Everyone would comment on their relationship or try to destroy it, but they still stood strong. They stood strong together and possibly forever.

No one knew the truth about them; no one knew their real story.

They didn't know that on Valentine's Day, Ray bought all the tickets for the midnight screening of 'The Amazing Spiderman' because Stella had always wanted to watch a movie and have the whole cinema to herself.

They didn't know that Stella always sat with Ray on his roof to watch the sun set, even though Stella was afraid of heights.

They didn't know that Stella always wore Ray's letterman jacket when Ray had to leave for his soccer tournaments.

They didn't know that the couple talked every night, often their conversations would reach 4 o'clock in the morning.

No one knew all the small and romantic things the two did for each other, either they didn't want to get pestered about how cute they were or they were too shy to actually admit they did such a thing.

But they were together, they walked down the hallways hand in hand without a care in the world, only wishing that the other was happy as the other, and they were.

The two were inseparable. So inseparable that after Stella graduated from college, Ray proposed to her on her birthday. They married on the day the two laid eyes on each other, they day Ray made a comment about Stella – 'Check out the new girl!' Because on that day, they knew that was the day they fell in love with each other, no matter how stubborn or conceited the other was.

* * *

_I still remember the day we first met; you wore your 'Question Authority' t-shirt and your favourite combat boots. You walked around the hallways like you owned the place, like you were the queen. And you were the queen. You were my queen._

_I cherished all those days we argued, I remember every word spoken and every action of defence you made. I hated that we couldn't do anything more than argue, I wanted to hold you, kiss you, talk to you, because you deserved that, you deserved that love. Not like the love you received from your ex-boyfriend. When I found you under the bleachers crying that day, I knew that day was the day that I had to stop arguing with you. And I did, that was the day we started our relationship, and today we're starting a new life, a new time, a new moment and we're doing it together. From here on, I promise to love you, protect you, comfort you and do anything I can in order to make you happy. I won't give up because this is a promise I will never break, because you're the one, because... I love you. We'll be together forever Stells, together forever... I promise._

* * *

And they were together forever.

Just like Ray had promised.

* * *

**If you were confused with the writing in Italic... those were Ray's vows to STELLA!**

**SO FREAKING PROUD OF THIS ONE SHOT! I hope this reached your standards MadameDegrassi19820! **

**Oh, and again... Any ideas, plots, collabs or requested pairings are welcome!**

**Please review me!**

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Frankie.**


End file.
